Of The Night
by BreehCValenz
Summary: My name is Dementia, I lived in a small home, in a small town, and had a small circle of friends. I never really saw my father much, he worked alot and didn't have much time to spend with us. Everything was fine until i found out what he really was.


**Please actknowledge i made this a few years ago and it was a first draft.**

Chapter 1 Introduced To The Dark.

As I walked through the halls of my new school, I thought about Jenny I would miss her and the rest of my Friends over at the old school. I looked at the rest of the people at my new school they were wearing black clothes and they looked like Goth people not that I hated Goth people it s just that at my old school there were preppies, Goths, Wannabes, and the jocks so obviously I wasn t used to an all Goth school I passed a bunch of people with a lot of eyeliner and one of the girls signaled at me. I couldn t understand what she was saying so I walked up to her. She crossed her arms and looked at me from head to toe then she said, You must be new . I gave her a friendly smile and answered, Is it that obvious? She laughed and said, I don t know it might be because you re in the Goth Hall . I tried to figure out what she meant and then I came to the conclusion they had halls for every kinds of people. When I realized she was still in front of me I said, My name is Dementia but my friends call me Dem . She smiled and said, I m Samantha but please call me Sam . I smiled at the fact that she might be someone I could talk to. I looked at her again she was wearing a mini laced black skirt, black converse shoes and a black hoodie. She wore a little of make-up and her blue eyes stood out with her pale skin. She smelled me or at least that s what I thought she did. She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. I looked at her confused. She asked me, What are you? I Responded, I don t know I always thought of myself as a Goth but right now I look preppy . She laughed, No I mean are you human? I laughed at her joke well what I thought was a joke. Well my sister swears I m not because I m Goth but yeah I am why? I giggled. She looked at me confused, Then Why are you here . I smiled and answered, Oh my Dad runs this place so I told him I didn t care about coming here of course my sister didn t want to she said it was lame to come here when my dad is the boss of my teachers . Her mouth dropped like if I just had told her I was a mermaid or something. She looked at me with surprising eyes once again and she said, You are s daughter? I laughed, Yes Why? She said, Because your dad is the most powerful vampire in the existence . I laughed so hard that my stomach started to hurt when she looked serious I said, My dad? Powerful . She answered Yes! I thought for a while my dad? Powerful? Nah she just messing with me. She smiled and said, Where are you staying? I said, Hall 30 room 300 . She laughed really hard and then she paused to see me trying to figure what she meant. She looked at me concerned and she said, Oh my gosh, I m so sorry for you, you have Drake as your roommate . Who s Drake? I said. She said, Oh, he s only your dad s favorite which makes him a total pain . I got super mad, Oh my god! I yelled. I looked at her scared, My dad isn t putting me in a room with a guy on purpose I am not going to be in a room at night with a psycho . She laughed and said, Relax in every room there is a wall that divides your beds and you have your own bathroom and I think you get the side with the balcony . I relaxed and asked her to take me to my room.

When we got to my room it was just like she said it was big I did have the balcony, my bed was so big five people who fit there and still have enough space to move. Drake wasn t here I was anxious to meet him even though for sure I wasn t going to like him he sounded like a brat. Sam said, Your room is 100,000 times better than mine . I looked at my room it had a widescreen plasma T.V and in the back way I could see a library with big love seats then I said, You can come whenever you want . She smiled like I just had said she won 100,000 dollars. She glanced at the clock and looked at me Aw I m sorry I have to go to class ill catch you later . I smiled at her and waved goodbye she did the same then I walked in my bathroom I saw my reflection I saw a my golden blonde hair and my sapphire sparkly blue eyes and my pale skin with my newly blushed cheeks then I saw someone else looking back at me. I turned quickly and gasp as soon as I could see his face he was the hottest guy I ve ever seen in my life. His blue sparkly eyes stared back at me and his blonde hair was blowing because the balcony door was open he smiled and said, Hey what are you doing here? I raised my eyebrow and said, What are you talking about? This is my room, what are you doing here? He looked at me surprised and said, Oh so your s daughter I m sorry I didn t mean to frighten you I just thought you were some girl that wanted to sneak in my room and go through my stuff . I raised my eyebrow and said, Psh, You didn t scare me and I doubt any girl would sneak in your room and get your dirty underwear . He grinned and replied, Well you will be surprised of the amount of girls who would . I chuckled Well all I know is that I would rather be with anyone else right now than you . He smiled, Well you would be surprised how many girls would kill to be in your position right now .

I walked out the bathroom and walked towards the small library. He followed me and I said, Don t you have anything better to do? He gave me a flirty look and answered, Well I have tons of things to do but there s nothing else I rather do than be with you . I looked at him surprised and said, You don t even know me . He stepped closer, Oh yes I know you very well . I laughed and answered, Oh really then tell me anything about me . He smiled again and said, Well you are very stubborn as far as I can tell and before you came to this place you were in Fall Rain High School, Your favorite colors are red and black, your sister s name Ashley and she goes to the other Moonlight Academy she didn t want to come here because she thought it was lame to be controlled by her father which clearly you do not understand . He smiled as my mouth dropped and I said, How do you know all this things about me? He Stepped closer he was so close to me that I could smell the mint he had just ate then he smiled and said, That s confidential information . I looked away mad because I knew my dad was the one who told him all this things before I knew he grabbed my face gently and kissed me, I kissed back but when I noticed what I was doing I pushed him away with strength. You know how lucky you are right now . He said. No but I m sure you are very lucky right now because you kissed me, the daughter of the principal . He looked at me and grinned, You clearly have no idea of who your father is . Well your welcome to tell me , I said. He sat down Your dad is the most powerful vampire ever created and he loves me like a son because my dad was his best friend until a crazed vampire killed him . I thought, again with the vampire stuff what is wrong with these people! When I caught drake staring at me I said, I m sorry about your dad . His Face lightens up and he hugged me then the least expected happened Sam came in and she was in shocked because we were hugging. So what s going on here ? Sam said angrily. I pulled away immediately and replied, Nothing . Sam spoke again, Well it was disturbing seeing you again drake . He gave a cocky smile and said, Oh really that s not what you said last week . I looked at Sam confused and disturbed at the same time and started laughing. You with Drake? I laughed harder. Drake looked at me, Yeah your new bff got hot with me . I looked at Sam and couldn t help but laugh. Sam looked at him really angry and said, No I didn t I was meaning to hurt you but it didn t work out the way I planned but instead now your ego is ten times bigger than before . I chuckled and then Sam pulled me outside. Ouch I said. Lets go I m taking you to meet some of my friends .


End file.
